hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bopobo
|manga debut = Chapter 155 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 67 (2011) |japanese voice = Kenji Nomura (1999) Nobuaki Kanemitsu (2011) |status = Deceased |occupation = Prisoner |gender = Male |eyes = Black |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Bopobo was a death row convict sentenced for numerous accounts of rape, armed robbery, and murder. His sentence was commuted to a life sentence in an unconventional prison: Greed Island. Personality Bopobo is petty, vengeful, and prideful. When focused on his goal, he acts rashly without thought to the consequences. Plot Greed Island arc Bopobo played the game as if he were a non player character under the command of Razor. In reality, he is a living human being. Because of his size and skills, his event during the 14 Devil challenge focuses on physical strength; his challenge is a sumo ring in which one can also use weapons. Bopobo appears as one of the pirate terrorizing the city of Soufrabi, as part of an game event triggered by a group of at least 15 using an Accompany spell to travel to that city. He challenges the group to move fight him in a ring of fire. If one of the Players manages to move him, he promises to take them to his captain, Razor. Bopobo first fights against the Greed Island Player Zeho. Bopobo swiftly overpowers Zeho, who admits defeat. However, Bopobo continues to torture Zeho by dangling his foot into the fire that surrounds them. This prompts Gon Freecs to intervene by kicking Bopobo to make him let go of Zeho. But by doing this Gon forfeits himself for facing against Bopobo because he landed outside of the ring when he kicked him in the face. Killua Zoldyck then volunteers to go next, but before entering the ring he picks up a bottle of alcohol and splashes it Bopobo's face and he uses his electric Nen to set his face on fire and makes him roll out of the ring. In a fit of rage Bopobo attempts to kill Killua, but gets kicked in the face by one of his mates, whom states he has to live up to his promise, and Bopobo concedes. When Gon and Killua return with a new group to face the pirates, Bopobo tries to instigate a mutiny and breaks the taboo of hinting that Greed Island is part of the real world. Razor kills him for this, and Bopobo's death instigates Razor's explanation that Greed Island exists as part of the world and that it functions as an alternative prison for some death row convicts. Abilities & Powers Like all the pirates working with Razor, he is a decently capable Nen user, able to single-handedly defeat amateur Hunters. His specialty is sumo. His big body and weight advantage him in terms of reach and power. He can easily resist being pushed back by a weak Enhancer, as well as clutching him with so much power he could not break free. A sudden kick to the face by Gon stunned him only briefly. When one of the pirates sent him flying with another kick to the face, he simply apologized without seeming to be in pain. He has a good resistance to pain, as after having his face scorched by Killua he was ready to fight him to get revenge. Category:Greed Island Convicts Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters